Inuyasha's Victims
The following is a list of characters who are killed by Inuyasha in the anime, Inuyasha. Not counting various unnamed and insignificant demons #Mistress Centipede - Destroyed with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer #Carrion Crow - Head slashed with his claw #Toad Demon - Sliced in two with his sword, Tetsusaiga #Manten - Tetsusaiga thrown at his back #Hiten - Slashed vertically with Tetsusaiga #Noh Mask - Slashed with Tetsusaiga #Spider Head Leader - Slashed with Tetsusaiga #Daija - Chopped in half with Tetsusaiga. (Note: He may have survived this, and was sucked into Miroku's Wind Tunnel later) #Bird of Paradise Brothers - Destroyed with Wind Scar #Goshinki - Slashed with his claws #Kageromaru - Destroyed with Wind Scar #Juromaru - Destroyed with Wind Scar #Giant Soul Collector - Chopped vertically in two with Tetsusaiga #Gatenmaru - Slashed through the mouth #Ryukotsusei - Destroyed with Backlash Wave #Menomaru - Destroyed by Inuyasha and Kagome with Backlash Wave and a Sacred Arrow #Ninmenka - Destroyed with Wind Scar #Wolf/Fox Demon - Destroyed with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer #Ogre of the Forbidden Tower - Destroyed with Backlash Wave #Female Centipede Demon - Split in two with Wind Scar #Nanafushi - Stabbed in the back with Tetsusaiga #Taigokumaru - Destroyed with Backlash Wave. Returned as a ghost #Taigokumaru (spirit) - Slashed with Tetsusaiga. #Panther King - Destroyed with Wind Scar #Weasel Demon - Destroyed with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer #Mantis Demon (2) - Killed with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer #Tesso - Destroyed with Wind Scar #Demon of Hell - Destroyed with Wind Scar #Kawaramaru - Destroyed with Wind Scar #Worm Demon with Imitation Jewel - Sliced vertically in two with Tetsusaiga #Ikkaku - Destroyed with Wind Scar #Orochidaiyu - Chopped vertically in two with Tetsusaiga #Gamajiro - Destroyed with Wind Scar #Hydra - Destroyed by Inuyasha and Kikyo with Wind Scar and a Sacred Arrow #Garamaru - Destroyed with Wind Scar #Snow Demon - Destroyed with Wind Scar #Bankotsu - Killed with Backlash Wave (according to Miroku and Naraku he did not survive this) #Mushroom Dried-Up Demon - Destroyed with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer #Flower Dried-Up Demon - Destroyed with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer #Watermelon Dried-Up Demon - Destroyed with Wind Scar #Salamander Demon - Destroyed with Wind Scar #Sounga's Ogre - Chopped vertically in two with Tetsusaiga #Takemaru - Destroyed with Wind Scar #Sounga - Killed by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with Backlash Wave and Dragon Strike #Hoshiyomi - Destroyed by Inuyasha and Kagome with Backlash Wave and a Sacred Arrow #Headless Demon - Killed with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer #Headless Demon (2) - Chopped vertically in two with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer #Entei - Destroyed with Backlash Wave #Stone Demon - Destroyed from the inside with Adamant Barrage #Gora - Killed with Adamant Barrage. Revived #Ryura - Destroyed with Backlash Wave. Revived #Gora - Destroyed with Backlash Wave. Revived #Ryura - Destroyed by Inuyasha and Kagome with Adamant Backlash Wave and a Sacred Arrow. #Jura - Destroyed by Inuyasha and Kagome with Adamant Backlash Wave and a Sacred Arrow. #Kyora - Destroyed by Inuyasha and Kagome with Adamant Backlash Wave and a Sacred Arrow. #Gora - Destroyed by Inuyasha and Kagome with Adamant Backlash Wave and a Sacred Arrow. #Flower Prince - Head chopped in two with Tetsusaiga #Bone Demon (daughter) - Destroyed when Inuyasha cut a hole in the roof with Adamant Barrage, shining sunlight on her #Byakuya - Sucked into hell by Inuyasha with Meido Zangetsuha Category:Victim Lists